Slayers Matching
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: Three girls come asking to join fairy tail And try many ways of getting Lucy a boyfriend. There are many boys in the guild, That means more chances for Lucy. Who will they choose? Well, That's an interesting way they have! Horrible summary but i tried! (FIRST FAN FIC) This is [StingxLucyxNatsu]! I hope you enjoy! R&R please and There's a poll you have to vote for!
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning

**Hi this is my first Fan fic!Okay so im hoping this has less than 25 chapter. If there are any mistakes,sorry! And there might be some ooc (is that how you say that?) in the characters cuz i am really bad at this (lol) and so if lucy or natsu do something they would never do in the manga or anime,sorry!**

 **And well lets start with the nalu!**

 _ **THIS WAS A PREVIEW!**_

* * *

Lucy's POV

 ***KNOCK KNOCK***

 **"** ugh who is it so early in the morning" i said as i got up to answer the door.

"Hi...um...we are looking for a tall brunette with purple highlights? She also has a Pink t-shirt that says 'I'm the best' and some black short shorts! So have you seen her?!" Said a young Blue haired girl with slight pink highlights and she was wearing a big dark blue sweater and some Jeans and next to her was a younger girl with Pink hair and a blue strand of hair and she was wearing a Yellow,long sleeve shirt and jeans.

"Uhhhh...No Sorry..But hey its..." I look at the my watch which i weirdly still had on **(A/N sorry i'm too lazy to even tell you guys why)**

"5:03 am . What are you even doing out?! Come on in you must be freezing i mean it's snowing and all and you don't have coats! By the way where are your parents?!" I said really desperate ,

I know it's a lot of questions but i needed to know!

"Also your names?" I asked my,hopefully,last question.

" whoa, one at a time, So i am Miku and i am 13 years old! Nice to meet you" Said the older girl

" Hi, I am Mayu i am 11 years old and the missing girl is Masami she is 14 years old , And we're the Slayer Sisters. And no we're not that cold" Said the younger girl Mayu.

I ran to the kitchen and got 2 mugs and just when i was about to make hot chocolate for the girls a knock was heard, they jumped up hoping it was their sister.

"HOLD ON" I screamed but when i was steps away Miku opened the door and hugged the person that was behind the door.

 **Welp that's it i think it was good right? Anyways i will try to update as soon as i can but i am traveling soon so its a little complicated and i know short chapter i will try to make the others longer. Its just i have no idea what to write. Ideas will be really appreciated!**

 _ **THIS WAS A PREVIEW!**_

 _ **Fly high Fairies~**_


	2. Chapter 2:Making Family

**Hi! Sorry for not posting earlier i was a baseball game yesterday So i couldn't post,so,yeah. Anyway lets get on with the show! The girls might make their first move to get lucy a boyfriend here!**

 **I sadly do not own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 2: Making Family**

"Masami! Omg where the hack have you been we've been try to get to you!" said miku while checking if masami had any bruises or scratches "Uhh..I'm...Fine Miku...now will...you please let go of me Mayu!" Mayu let go of her and 5 minutes later their eyes were focused on me.

"Guys stay behind me, remember what mom used to say 'never under any circumstance talk to a stranger'" said Masami pushing her sisters behind her , I saw Miku wisper something and that mad Masami stop acting so nervous

"Hi, I'm Lucy nice to meet you really" I said waving at her she waved back and gave me small smile, which i returned

"Can i ask why are you guys without any supervision?" i said, i mean it was weird seeing three girls without an adult.

"We are looking for fairy tail we want to join! Do you know where it is?" Said Miku. OHH that why, They look pretty strong, And nice, but why are thy called the slayers sisters?

"Yes, I do actually i am a member of fairy tail, Come with me i can get you there, I just need to get ready " I said, after 3 hours.. What i need to do a lot of stuff to get ready.. plus they were hungry, Anyway , After all that they follow me to the guild

I open the guild doors and every one turns to see us, i was a little nervous, don't know why,

i walked to Mira and asked her where was master because we had new members.

"Hey Lucy, Master's at the office" She answered, She turned around and told the girls to come with her, I went too.

"Master we have new members" Mira told Master, Master Smiled at the girls and told to sit down they did and then he said "Alright , I have some questions first and then your in"

"Names, age , Magic, Are you sisters , Where you in a guild before , do you know anyone from this guild , Why Fairy Tail **(A/N i would say 'cuz is Friggin awesome')** , And finally Do you live here. Answer please" Said Master Makarov Calmly, The girls seemed Calm too and Masami answered

"I'm Masami 14,she is Miku 13, she is Mayu 11, We're Dragon slayers, Yes we are sisters, Yes we've been in a guild before, No we don't know anybody from here, Well we want become stronger and be able to have a family once again, No we don't live here but we thought about living with someone or maybe in a dorm or something i don't know."

 _Wow, she is not nervous one bit_ i thought.

"Alright you may stay with Lucy if she agrees, maybe till you find your own place" Master said they turned to me, I could see the puppy eyes the girls gave me

"Haha, Alright you guys can stay with me! But you're going to have to do chores, okay?" I said giggling cuz of the puppy eyes the were giving me. They nodded and turned to master again

"alright what color you want your guild mark and where" said master while giving Mira the stamp

"Purple and in my right cheek" Said Mayu with a really, and i mean really, Excited look in her face.

"Sky blue in my left arm" Said Masami Confidently

"Umm...Uh...I don't know...Aha...I know in my right hand Light green just like Lucy's" Said Miku. I was happy that a kid wanted to be like me!

"Alright, You guys are ready to go!" Said Mira excited, she guided us to the door.

We instantly sat on the bar and natsu came running up to me **(A/N ok guys he might be a little OOC so sorry if it's nothing like him)**

"Natsu, be careful you almost ran Masami Down" I said a little annoyed

"Sorry, Masami...WAIT! Who the heck is Masami?! Is she new, why is there not a party going on right now?!" Natsu yelled

" I am, And a party? Anyway are you the famous Salamander?" Masami said kind of confused but excited, He nodded and she squealed

Is she his fan? Anyway i want to learn a little more about them.

"Yes a party we do it everytime someone new comes in" Natsu said sitting in a table "C'mon sit here" he said while patting the table we sat an began to talk about random things until i noticed we didn't introduced the girls to the guild yet.

"Girls, We forgot to introduce you to the guild, this is gray he has a stripping habit and uses ice magic, Erza she is sometimes scary but just as long as you don't touch her strawberry cake she's really nice and she uses requip magic, This is natsu he is a dragon slayer he uses fire magic and he is really strong, And I'm Lucy i use celestial magic. Now what about you and what did you meant by having a family once again?" I said every one said 'hi' or 'how's it going' after i introduced them.

They looked a little nervous, so i decided to say " You don't have to tell us if you don't want to"

They traded looks and nodded. They turned to us and Miku said Very calmly and confidently "We're a group called 'Slayers Sisters' We are dragon slayers. Our parents were killed in our own eyes when we were really young because of some dark guild, but i can still remember that day like it was yesterday, anyway, we ran away, but then got lost. We got separated, So we were trained by different dragons until one day the dragons disappear and we tried to find them but instead we found each other and joined, Together, Sabertooth, A month after we joined, They did some research and discovered we were sisters. So we decided to make a team. We did a lot of missions but always needed somebody to with us so either sting or rouge went with us, You do know who the are right?" she stopped we nodded.

But that was the only thing we could do, we were really shocked with her story

"Ok, so, we were really good until one day we were beaten and sting came in to the guild with Masami in his arms badly hurt, We could walk a little so we were fine but Masami sure wasn't, after that the Master called us weak so we decided to quit and join The strongest guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail, And we did, So, Now we are here." She continued

"WOW! Luce we now have 7 **(A/N I think i'm not sure please tell me how many dragon slayers there are in the real fairy tail)** Dragon slayers!" Natsu Yelled.

"Wait, wanna go on a mission!" Asked gray

"YEAH!" we all said

Natsu, Gray, and Masami left to check the board

"Hey, Luce-nee, you like Natsu-nii right?" Miku asked with a teasing tone

"What?! NO! N-Never, I mean as a f-f-friend o-of course" I said Stuttering

"I mean Natsu i so annoying and loud and handsome, funny, the best boy ever, so fun to be around with and..." i just said that out loud and i forgot that there were dragon slayers around!

"Told you Luce-nee you are falling hard for him" Miku said giggling

"Lucy-nee, OMG , i mean if natsu wasn't too focused on fighting with gray he would've heard you!" Mayu said while laughing with Miku

I glared at them but the didn't stop laughing, 5 minutes later Natsu came over to us

"Luce we got this one, its great and has a great reward, we leave tomorrow morning at 7 a.m. is that good?" Natsu asked

"Sure, Girls?" I asked, They nodded

"Luce-nee, Can we be your little sisters?" Mayu asked she gave me those puppy i can resist even i just met her. I was surprised but accepted Because she was just so damn cute, ok.

"Sure" I said they jumped up and down then Masami came and the girls told her so she came to me and hugged me

"I know i just met you but thanks for doing this really, You brought us to fairy tail, introduced us to every one , and are letting us live in your house, i couldn't have asked for a better Nee-chan!" she said and started crying a bit, I smiled at her! Seeing her tear up i hugged her back and then hugged them all. I do feel like a big sister! And also started to cry a little bit

"It's alright, You guys are really strong and im proud of you even if i just met you. In fairy tail we are all Family and i really believe in you guys! We all will be there for you, Kay? And if you want im sure we will all love to be your Onii-San and Onee-chans (A/N is that how you write that?)" I said i kissed her hair and all fairy tail started crying tears of joy cause of the speech and nodding

"Thanks, we will never forget this day that we joined fairy tail, The day we met our family, Gray-nii , Natsu-nii, Lucy-nee, Erza-nee, and many others, My First Mission with my..." She paused, we all waited for what she was going to say

"My Favorite Guild, Family, Friends ,And most important MY Favorite people in the whole world!" she yelled as every one cheered and hugged them and chatted

* * *

 **1 Hour later**

Natsu comes to me carrying Mayu Bridal style

"What happened!?" I asked loudly

"Relax, She is just sleeping" Natsu whispered try not to wake her up

"Shit, Sorry, she looks cute when she sleeps...Hey! why are you carrying her like a baby" i whispered, i mean he looked cute carrying her like that but was it her plan to get me to see his CUTE paternal side?! Nah, she wouldn't do this to me...Would she?! She knows i like kids, i mean she Also knows i might have a thing for him but... Great just great! This is a plan look a that plant.. Its moving.

ONE DAY and they're mini Miras! I mean c'mon

"Luce-nee! Im tired lets go~" Miku said leaning her head against grays shoulder

"Princess You should take them home" Loke said... Wait! Loke?! How the Fuck did he get here

"Loke how did you get here?!" I yelled

"shush Luce Mayu, Masami, and Miku are asleep" Natsu whispered

"Princess I came here on my own to know how you were doing and tell you that if you needed me today, sorry for not being there i was on a meeting spirit king and that goes for all of us spirits, Gomen Ne, but then i saw a girl being carried around by Erza so she gave her to me and told me to give her to you...And yeah...That's it nothing more nothing less" He said he mumbled the last part but i heard it

"You though there were my daughters didn't you" I laughed i mean how the heck can i have a 14 yr daughter in a day. and no she can be a missing daughter cuz im 17

"Yeah...Gomen" he said looking at his shoes

"No problem. One question guys" i said they all turn and look at me

"How the heck am i going to carry them all?!" I kinda yelled

they all looked at each other, i groaned i was not going to carry them alone and there were some people in between like juvia

I know this was a plan to see that they had a sweet side with children but honestly the girls don't know Juvia cause i know she is going to kill me if she sees me walking out of the guild with him

"Gray-sama, Juvia has been looking for you all day, What are you doing with love rival's sister...Do you like her?!" Juvia yelled, Ha i knew it

Every one to look a gray, juvia and Miku, I was holding my laughter in, I mean Does Juvia know that Miku is 13 and gray is 17, AND i would never let Miku date Gray...NEVER!

"Juvia, Miku is 13, she just fell asleep and i am being kind of letting her use my lap as a pillow...okay that sounded Fucking weird but its like a brother thing, Kay?" Gray said as he put her head on a pillow he found and was playing with her hair. Fine, I found it cute how he was trying to untangle her hair!

The it was like natsu read my mind and started to do the same her head on his lap and him untangling here hair... CUTE CUTE CUTE! I cant its to much cuteness (A/N i found it cute if boys playing with girls hair) Then i look at Miku's face and see a smirk... Ugh, Mira...Why...ONE talk and you poisoned my little sister!

"Juvia you can come with us to my house, I just need help carrying the girls, But you can come." I said, i just don't want be killed by juvia and want to forget that my pretend sisters betrayed me so badly and are trying to make fall in love with one of these 3.

 **What do you think will happen in this walk? There might be someone looking for the girls, Anyway i hope this was better than the first one i know its longer so yeah! Welp Miku,Masami,Mayu want lucy to get a boyfriend and are now lucy's 'sisters' its kawaii right! Anyway i'll try to update as soon as i can always! I promise! Anyway hope you enjoy and sting might come next episode and rouge its going to be here too he might have a quick affair with levy! Much more Characters are coming in the next one, i hope, welp, Love you guys bye**

 **Fly high fairies! :-D**


	3. Chapter 3:Reunion and Family

**Welp! This is the new chapter! This one might contain a bit of oocness from the characters but i hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Reunion and Family**

 **Lucy's POV**

Its was a really silent walk, but not an awkward, weird, and uncomfortable silence but a relaxing, nice ,and comfortable silence.

The boys were carrying the girls (Miku, Mayu, and Masami) Bridal style, which i will admit, looked cute

"Luce, where are they going to sleep?" Natsu surprisingly broke the silence

"Well i have three extra rooms **(A/N let's just pretend she does, kay?)** maybe they can stay there, i mean they're like my sisters, i know i just met them, but that's i want to know them more, so we can be like real sisters. Anyway, they can stay in the guest room, And decorate the rooms as they like. This is going to be so exciting." i said while squealing the last sentence

Miku tried to make herself more comfortable in Gray's arms

"Gray...you're...Comfy...don't...leave..." Miku pretending to be asleep whispered, thought i was enough for everyone to hear

Gray blushed, Natsu and Loke growled, Juvia glared at sleeping Miku, I blushed, And from far away there were 2 growls

"Guys what was that" I said while hiding behind Natsu

The girls, quick like lighting, Open they're eyes

"Oh no, It...c-can't b-be..." Masami whispered while getting down of Loke's arms

"What can't be?" Gray asked confused

the girls were out of the guys arms really quick

two shadows were walking toward us

THIS IS NOT GOOD!

"Miku, how could you!" one of the shadows said

I saw Gray grab Miku's hand and pull her closer to him, then he pulled her into a hug to calm her down since she was crying

"Its okay. We're here. I'm here. Your safe and i will never let anything happen to Lucy's Sister-like-friend, Your going to be safe, Kay?" He said looking at her Beautiful Green eyes

ahhhh! KAWAII! It's too much cuteness! He looks so cute calming her down

"Y-y-yeah...I-its j-just that..." Miku suddenly stopped talking and started crying louder

she hugged Gray back and he leaned down to kiss her forehead

"Hey, you don't force yourself, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to." He said

"Hey! Masami, We thought we were your Nii-sans" The shadow said

He walked closer, until we could finally see him

"S-s-sting...R-r-rouge...Y-you betrayed u-us" Mayu said also being hugged by Natsu

"NO, you lost, so you were kicked out, but we never, NEVER, agreed. I promise! Look you don't have to join but please stay with us. Joining the fairies will make you weak!" Sting Screamed at Mayu

Natsu hugged her tightly and whispered something in her ear which made her tear up a little but Smirk

"Alright... If that's the only way" she hugged natsu and high five him

Alright that was cute, but i wonder what he whispered to her that made her smirk

"Luce-nee, We need to fight them, Wish me luck!" She said With a smirk

" Luck-Wait?!WHAT?! You are going to fight sting and rouge?!" I ask

"Luce it's okay. They need to prove that they're strong, They can do this, i believe in them. Do you?" he said While looking at me with his signature grin

"I do, I believe in them" I said confidently but a little scared of what may happen, i mean sting and rouge are really strong, but, i believe in the girls, they can do this

"Miku, Mayu , Let's do this!" Masami said

"Natsu, this is a dragon slayer thing, so, wanna join in?" Mayu Looked at Natsu, hoping he said yes.

"Yeah, I am all fired up" He said with flames on his hands

"Gray, Juvia **(A/N she was just speechless all the time, LOL)** ,Loke , Lets stay away for a bit, kay?" I said nervous, i mean who wouldn't be this is a dragon slayer battle, it sounds pretty dangerous

 **(A/N this might be bad since i don't know much about Fight scenes)**

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR" natsu yelled at sting

"SLAYER SISTERS! GO!" Masami yelled

"ICE DRAGON'S IRON FIST" Masami yelled at rouge

"WATER DRAGON'S WING ATTACK" Miku yelled at rouge too

"EARTH DRAGON'S CLAW" Mayu yelled at sting

I was shocked...What is happening...what does Mayu mean by 'you betrayed us'?... there is so many things...i want to know...like why did they cry when they saw sting and rouge

"Juvia does not know what is happening and what relationship love rival's sisters have with Sting-san and Rouge-san. Do you know, Love rival?" Juvia said turning to see me

"Juvia...I...D-don't...K-k-know..." I said extra confused

 **Meanwhile in the fight**

Miku's Wing Attack hit rouge and he yelled in pain and just a second after Masami's Iron fist hit Rouge, too, he yelled again and he was thrown 2 or 3 feet away

OMG!

He's down

They did it! Wait! What about sting?!

I turn to see the other fight

Mayu's earth dragon's Claw hit sting along with Natsu's Fire dragon's roar and did bad damage

Sting was thrown a few feet away

He then stood up

"I won't fight my best friend! I won't! Okay?! I love you Mayu! Your like my sister and i cant fight you! Call me weak, Chicken, Baka, Selfish, But don't say it! Don't say it, please! Anything but that! It hurts! So much when you say that word to me! You know i love you, You know you love me too! I raised you, I was like your brother you cant forget about me this easily! You can't!" Sting said crying

He...was...crying.. It looked like it hurt him so much. You could see so much pain in his eyes, You could see it hurt him hearing Mayu say a certain word

"Mayu, what is he talking about? What is the word that hurts him so much?" Natsu asked Mayu

I could see that sting had thousands of tears in his eyes, It was sad seeing him like this

 _Why do i feel bad for him? He's my enemy he hurt my friends...But why does it hurt me seeing him cry, suffer, Why?_ i thought

The girls looked at each other

* * *

 **Mayu's POV**

I can't feel bad for him...I-I c-can't...

It all was going so well... I planed on getting Lucy a boyfriend, after a talk with Mira she agreed to help us, We made our first move, Everything was going well, But he had to come, They had to come looking for us, he is the last person i want to see.

"S-s-sting-kun, I am not going to say the words. I do love you and will never forget what you did that day (A/N no, its nothing perverted, its actually sweet) And i thank you for that, But once i kinda started having a crush on you, you started dating yukino, i couldn't take it, i knew you were too old but, it was just a temporary crush but then you always bragged about Yukino and were always with her..." i stop there because i felt 2 strong arms hugging me

Sting...

"I...Know i can't return your feelings but...i need you to at least tell me you don't hate me...I couldn't live, knowing that my little sister hates me!" Sting said tears in both of our eyes

"If you don't want me to stay, i won't. Just tell me, I also quit the guild along with rouge, So if we found you, we could join a guild, Together." Sting looked deeply into my eyes while saying this

I quickly took a look around and saw that the others were Shocked and were just staring at us not even moving

I hugged sting and whispered in his ear

"I couldn't be Happier...but you have to join Fairy Tail...Is that okay?...Nii-san?" I said smiling at the last word. i knew he never meant to hurt me, I also knew that he raised me, and i always thought of him as a brother, and i knew he might never like me , like i liked him , But i accept that, now i don't like him that way, I'll always Know him and Rogie as my brothers, Always!

"Uh...Mayu...S-Sting-nii...can...I...Join..I-in" Masami said

"Come over here you" Sting said smiling

Masami comes and hugs him

I turn to look at sting in the eyes

I saw happiness!

"Stingy-nii"

"Yeah?"

I hug him and yell

"i missed you bro!" I say

"Hahaha, you have no idea how much i missed you guys!" He said hugging me, Masami, and Miku who came over to join us

"can i join in the hug?" Rouge asks

we laugh and nod

I was happy that we were back to when we were like siblings, I love it, I really do

This hug means so much to me and my sisters. We been through so much and this guys were always there for us, Always, And i want that back, i now have a bigger family and i know that maybe, just maybe, the others in Sabertooth still love me.

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

WOW

I wiped some tears from my eyes, its so beautiful!

"Uhhhhh...Alright...Girls...We need to g-go home...I-its l-late..." I said stuttering, i don't know why...Wait! Am i nervous?

"Oh yeah! Welp, Stingy, Rogie, I have to go home with Luce...But we could go have lunch tomorrow?" Miku asked, pretty excited

"Yeah. Where do yo- WAIT!WHAT?! LUCE?!Who the hell is that?! You cant go around crashing at strangers houses!" Sting yelled at Miku

"Stingy-nii, she's in Fairy Tail and besides im just staying with Luce-nee for a while, kay? Its only till we find a place to stay!" Masami said

"Fine, but when we (Rouge and sting) find a place to stay, it'll be big enough for the 7 **(A/N counting the exceeds)** of us, And each of you will have a room and We'll be like a family again!" Rouge said happily

They talked for five more minutes and then they went to look for a hotel for Sting and Rouge, After they found one, The girls, Natsu, Gray, Juvia and i were walking home, Loke left cuz he was tired

"Hey, Mayu, You had a crush on sting?" I asked

"Well...Yeah kinda...Had...Now i don't...I realized...I actually truly love him as my brother." She said a tiny bit nervous

"Oh, Hey, Mayu, You were jealous of yukino?" Natsu asked

"a little bit, And what's with all the questions?" Mayu answered and asked

"Just wanted to know" Natsu answered Back

"Guys we are home!" I say

"Hey, Luce-nee you have a nice house!" Miku said

" Thanks, It's not that much really!" I said smiling

"Luce, Look" Natsu whispered as he pointed at something, More like someone

"OMG! Is that Levy and Gajeel together!" I whispered-Shouted

"Levy-san!" Miku called

"HUH?! LU-CHAN?" Levy yelled running towards us

"UGH! MIKU!" everyone yelled at Miku since she ruined the moment

"Hey, Lu-chan!" Levy said waving

"Hey, Levy! What were you doing with Gajeel?" I asked with a teasing voice

" N-Nothing! I was just walking h-home w-when h-he wanted to w-walk with m-me" Levy explained

"Yea, Sure, anyway, l'll be having these girls over so want a sleep over? You too can join Juvia!" I sad excited cuz i needed a night without boys pretty bad

"Sure, Juvia would love to!" Juvia said

"Yeah i need a girls night! Welp, Gajeel, Thanks for walking me home!" Levy said turning to Gajeel

"Yea, Shrimp, Anytime- I mean yeah" He said

All of us chuckled at the blushing couple

"Well, we will get going , Mayu..." Gray paused turning to Mayu and kneeling down to be able to look at her in the eye

He kissed her forehead and hugged her

"Don't be scared, Of anything, kay?...I'm here...And always will be... Never doubt calling me if you're scared, Kay?" He whispered

There was a tear in her eye which he wiped away

"Y-Yeah...Gray-nii...I'll always trust you" she said hugging him back

"Wait! Who is this girl?! Gray i didn't know you had a sister!" Levy and Gajeel yelled

* * *

 **YEY! Finally! I finised the chapter it took 3 days or more to completed i want to finish this so bad but i can't cuz im even interested in my story and so i wanna clear up some stuff so you guys know more about The Slayers sisters! I think we've learned a bit more about them in this chapter, and we're gonna keep learning**

 **What will happen in the next chapter:**

 **The girls have a sleepover and talk about a multiple stuff like The slayers sisters past, Guilds, and most important BOYS AND CRUSHES. So there might,MIGHT, be some OCs in the next chapter, I dont really know, But yeah.**

 **I hope you guys like this episode and i might be writing 2 new Fan Fics! Welp that's it for now**

 **SORRY I HAVENT POSTED BEFORE I WAS BUSY SPENDING TIME WITH THE FAM SO SORRY I PROMISE, YOU WONT HAVE TO SPEND YEARS WAITING FOR A CHAPTER, I PROMISE, I WILL ALWAYS TRY MY HARDEST TO POST AS SOON AS I The Way i know this was so long! Longest one yet!**

 _ **Fly high Fairies :D**_


End file.
